Cielo Ámbar
by Silfide
Summary: Ámbar: Color de la esperanza, de sueños sin cumplir y amores emplumados. ::Esta es una respuesta el reto Crack&Animal del foro Weird Sisters::
1. Para Hedwing, con amor

_**Desclaimer:** Los nombre le pertenecen a Rowling. La trama es mía por probar a ver que salía al darle alma a Pig y a Hedwing... _

_Estos drabbles responden al reto Crack&Animal del foro Weird Sisters._

_El género, personajes, fics a presentar, rating y demás es **libre**. Cada uno sabrá qué quiere escribir. El único requisito es este:_

_**Tiene que ir sobre animales**. Así lo de animals, le va que ni pintado, y casi por lógica sale lo de crack. _

_**Notas:** No tiene nada que ver con Ron o con Harry, pero si quieres seguir leyendo, adelante. Eres bienvenid ^_^_

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Cielo Ámbar **

La primera vez que vio a Hedwing, pensó que había muerto en alguna entrega y había ido a parar al cielo de las lechuzas.

Su blancura le dejó impactado, sus grandes ojos ámbar le hipnotizaron, su ulular le parecía el llamado de los ángeles y su postura –tan firme y educada- le hacía ver más delicada y femenina.

Aunque, con el tiempo descubrió que Hedwing no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro: Era una lechuza tenaz, inteligente, astuta y un tanto tosca con aquellos otras lechuzas machos que trataban de imponerse.

Así que, tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarle que él era un _macho _hecho y derecho, distinto a los demás. Hinchaba el pecho frente a ella para parecer más fuerte e imponente, ululaba la mayor parte del tiempo para llamar su atención y para demostrar que tenía un timbre potente como todo macho de buena estirpe y, cuando su dueño lo sacaba de su jaula, exageraba sus movimientos para demostrar que era más que apto para realizar su empresa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de esos esfuerzos resultaban. Al contrario, parecía que entre más se esforzaba, Hedwing más se empeñaba en pensar que él era ruidoso, torpe e inadecuado para ser un ave de mensajería.

Por fortuna –y gracias a Merlín- las cosas cambiaron.

Pigwidgeon comenzó a notar ciertos detalles, casi insignificantes con respecto a Hedwing: Últimamente, ya no le reprendía con la mirada el alboroto que siempre ocasionaba cuando la veía; no le daba la espalada cuando ululaba con alegría y, lo más importe, fue lo que ocurrió una maravillosa noche de primavera.

Una noche estando en Hogwarts, Hedwing salió de la lechucería para hacer la caza nocturna y Pigwidgeon la siguió en secreto. Volaron durante un buen rato a través del Bosque Prohibido, hasta que Hedwing disminuyó el vuelo, estando a uno centímetros del lago para beber agua y fue cuando él se armó de valor y le dio alcance.

Creyó, que ella, al sentirlo se iría rápido sin verlo siquiera. Contrario a eso, Hedwing le permitió volar a su lado.

Volaron con ritmo, danzaron con coqueteo. Atravesaron de nuevo el Bosque y elevaron el vuelo hasta allá, cerca de esa esfera amarilla que los humanos llaman _luna_. La luz que ésta emanaba, hacía brillar el plumaje de ambos y Pigwidgeon quedó idiotizado por unos segundos al ver el plumaje blanco y exquisito de Hedwing.

El paseo se alargó toda la noche, hasta el amanecer.

Desde entonces, Hedwing se comportó más amable con él y esos viajes nocturnos se repitieron más de una vez.

*** * ***

La última vez que se vieron, cuando Hedwing llevaba correspondencia de su dueño, la notó un tanto nerviosa.

Pigwidgeon la alcanzó en vuelo, cuando estaba por salir de los lindes de la Madriguera. Con un ulular débil le cuestionó sobre qué le ocurría y ella le transmitió el mensaje de que nada. No le pasaba nada, pero que tenía algo muy importante que transferirle, hasta la próxima vez que se vieran. Pigwidgeon le prometió que la esperaría hasta entonces y que él también debía transmitirle algo de igual importancia.

Los días pasaron y por fin, llegó ese día. Enterándose por comentarios de su dueño.

Estaba un poco más exaltada de lo normal por los nervios que tenía.

Le diría que ella le encantaba y que quería formar un nido con ella, si estaba de acuerdo.

Cada cuanto, volteaba a la puerta o a la ventana para verla entrar volando, ó verla en su jaula, en manos de su dueño.

No obstante, las horas pasaban y Hedwing no llegaba.

Pigwidgeon no se desilusionó… sabía que ella vendría.

Ni si quiera por la tarde, cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, perdió las esperanzas.

La tarde se apagó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió y cuando vio las estrellas en lo alto del cielo fue cuando finalmente desistió.

Aquella noche, ululó llamándola entre sueños.

Soñó con la _noche mágica_…

Mañana sería otro día. Mañana llegaría Hedwing y quizá, esa_ noche mágica_ se repetiría otra vez.


	2. Mis Recuerdos, para Pigwidgeon

**Cielo Ámbar**

La primera impresión que tuvo de él, fue que, era inexperto y atolondrado.

Después, se fueron agregando más cosas a la lista negativa. Como que era ruidoso, poco capaz y algo torpe.

Por eso era tan indiferente con él. Por eso, le reprendía con miradas asesinas a sus indiscreciones.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba lejos de él, estando sola en su jaula, allá en Privet Drive, sentía que algo le faltaba a su existencia. Algo como una chispa, una energía que le hacía sentirse completa, feliz y libre.

En un principio, creyó que aquella sensación se debía a que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa soledad, lejos de otras aves y privada de su libertad, encerrada en la jaula durante mucho tiempo en los días que su amo volvía a ese rincón muggle.

Y, cuando estaba en la Madriguera, junto al ruidoso de Pigwidgeon esa soledad se disipaba y volvía a ulular con ánimo.

Entonces, la realidad le cayó como agua fría: Sentía algo especial por esa despistada avecilla.

Consciente de esto, comenzó a tratarlo mejor: ya no era tan indiferente con él y por las noches de caza, le permitía que volara a su lado y le alegrara sus momentos con sus detalles despistado, que para Hedwing, eran muy tiernos.

Hubo una noche en especial. La primera en que, juntos, volaron bajo la luna llena y Hedwing quiso que la hiciera suya en ese momento¹.

Realizaron más paseos nocturnos y Hedwing lo conocía más y más; hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no estaba con él, no se sentiría entera.

Estaba decidida a comunicarle ese mensaje. A decirle que, sin él, no era nada. Le transmitiría el mensaje cuando llegará a la Madriguera, junto con su amo y después después de que Pigwidgeon revoloteara emocionado en su jaula por verla otra vez.

Porque si algo no había aprendido Pigwidgeon, eso era ser discreto. Y a Hedwing le encantaba que no lo fuera. Se sentía especial al darse cuenta de los efectos que producía en su compañero y eso, la alegraba… entonces, era correspondida.

Así pues, esperaba ansiosa el regreso a la Madriguera.

Por fin llegó el día de la partida.

Lo supo en cuanto su amo comenzó a poner más empeño en el arreglo del equipaje y a limpiar su jaula.

Cuando surcó los cielos, ya era de noche. Iba en su jaula, sobre una escoba, a lado de Harry.

Iba exaltada, emocionada… pero no alerta.

De pronto, muchas luces y ruido comenzaron a rodearlos. Luces cegadoras, como los rayos de una tormenta, los alcanzaban por todos lados.

Aleteó con nerviosismo dentro de su jaula. Estaba por avisarle a su amo –a través de ulúlelos – que la soltara, que abriera los barrotes, cuando algo le pegó en el pecho.

Todo se obscureció. El ruido se fue apagando.

*** * ***

Se visualizó surcando los cielos de Hogwarts bajo la luna llena –como aquella primera noche- y con Pigwidgeon a su lado, tan cerca, que la punta de las plumas de sus alas, tocaban las suyas.

Volaron juntos hasta el amanecer y más allá: hasta la eternidad… Como debió de hacer sido.

* * *

_1. Me pareció buena idea poner esto. Ya que, la aves -a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos- se dejan guiar por el instinto. Así que Hedwing no podía esperar solo un beso... ¿o si?_

_ Aquí esta. Como dije en un principo, no tiene mucho -o nada- que ver con Harry y mi pelirrojo favorito, aún así, espero sus comentarios._

_Sinceramente yo no estoy muy convencida con el resultado pero fue todo lo que pude lograr U.U_

_Pinchen las letritas verdes para comentarios, quejas, dudas, tomatazos... lo que sea XD_


End file.
